kongregatefandomcom-20200214-history
Indigo Plateau
Welcome to Everfree Forest! __TOC__ History In July 2010, Kongregate wanted to create a chat room to promote use of Reddit, a link aggregation website. Suggestions and voting took place on the Reddit site. Jim couldn't decide on the three top alternatives, Chatfrak Shotgun Extreme 9000, Redditorium and Kongreddit, so he made rooms with all three names. In Febuary 2012, the room name was changed from Chatfrak Shotgun Extreme 9000 to Everfree Forest by it's room owner Es337. And thus the first official brony chatroom was created to help bronies find people to clop with. Active Foresters Last updated: Jan. 26, 2013 Sliceouttaluck : The current room owner of Everfree Forest. Es337 : The original room owner of Everfree Forest. Aeon_The_Hermit - A guy who Likes Moogles and Sci-fi. Friendly towards most. Alphapowner - Avoid this guy at all costs, don't look at him, he is crazy and will ruin your life. CakeTown0z - Mrs. Cake. Snazzy. Cake307 - Mr. Cake, also known as ManCake, lurks in the chatroom and occasionally speaks up. Die hard TwiDash fan, has been around since before the name change. CandyButt - A user that is very easy to get along with. He can befriend just about anyone, and will stand his ground if he needs to defend those friends. He is one of the most active users in Everfree. Seriously. HE NEVER LEAVES! Enderduck_66 He's the stupid one. View Alphapowner's description for more information. Finderman - I'm Batman. I run around at night wearing tights and hugging men into submission with my abs. FlairLikeRarity - Brings cookies for everyone. And dinosaurs. Don't touch their legs. FrypanMacky: Formerly known as That_Brony. General_Rain - Also known as "Vierre". An odd chap/sergal. Don't know what sergals are? Google it. Hoot_Scootaloo - That one Brony who will show up at random times. Fun and easy to get along with. When Scoots is in, it's always a Hoot! iwaspeanut666666 - Apparently he is allergic to peanuts... Anyway, he is very polite, respectful and sensitive. LyraIsBestPony - She is fun and rather hyper at times. Easy to befriend and get along with. MegaAwesome1214 - The most insanef***raztarded of the f***sanezytardeds. narutojk - Crazy ass mutha f***er! He'll shot u ded in the stret bruh NoizePollution - i dunno :3 OhLookFluttershy - I'm a typically quiet, but very friendly person. I can be a bit impulsive, but I'm generally withstandable. Usually, you can find me on one of several accounts. Twilightlicious, TehRainbowDash, TehCloudchaser, or select others. If you're kind enough, and you actually don't hate me, please check this out for me. <3. http://www.fimfiction.net/user/RikuHeartsLuna With much love, OLF. <3. Oh, um... If that's okay... pitbullsrule: A very friendly user. Easy to get along with, and fun to talk to! Spritefire - Formerly known as smtrop. He is a bit of a clown who will always try to make his friends smile. Hes a bit nerdy but very easy to talk to. TheDramaKing - Brony that plays games too much. TwighlySparkle - This is Twighly. She's cool enough to freeze a volcano. V0idGuard - Zzzz ZombieLuigi - Hails from the Off-Topic forum and frequents the chat when the forum is dead or boring or when he feels like it, prefers to be called ZL. Other users alymarry ChocolateTaters CloudyVenom FlairLikeRarity Fleur_de_Lis PeaceSafeXIV Racer512 Royal_Guard skull_rick Wuffyful xXZemoNXx The Shadow Bolts Everfree Forest has a Fantasy Online guild called the Shadow Bolts. The guild is owned by the former room owner Es337, and is only available to Everfree Forest's regs. Category:Chat rooms Category:English chat rooms Category:Reddit chat rooms Category:Chat rooms with name changes Category:Chat rooms with room owners